Memento
Memento '''- сборник, выпущенный Ичикой 31 декабря 2010 года. Он состоит из нескольких коротких манг, основанных на песнях, для которых рисовала Ичика, включая несколько песен из Evillious Chronicles. Каждый рассказ следует интерпретации индивидуальных работ Ичики и поэтому не каноничен. '''Memento is a compiled manga volume released by Ichika on December 31, 2010. It is composed of multiple short manga based on the songs Ichika has drawn artwork for, including several songs from the Evillious Chronicles. Each story follows Ichika's interpretation of her individual works and is therefore not canonical. The Daughter of Evil Дочь Зла Overview Обзор Рассказ основан на одноимённой песне. Злая принцесса Рин слышит колокол, объявляющий время еды перед тем как представлена с мелким криминалом. Мужчина кричит на неё, жалуясь на недостаток еды и что у них едва ли остается хлеб. Рин говорит, что, раз у них нет хлеба, они могут есть торт. Мужчина шокирован её ответом и называет Дочерью Зла прямо в лицо, Рин не говорит ничего против и смотрит, как его обезглавливают у неё на глазах. A story based upon the song of the same name. In it, the evil princess Rin hears the bell for snack time before being presented with a petty criminal. The man yells at her complaining on the food shortage and that they barely have bread to eat. Rin then says that if they don't have bread they can eat cake. The man is shocked at this response and calls her The Daughter of Evil right in her face, Rin does not disagree with him and watches as he is beheaded before her eyes. Characters Персонажи *Princess Rin, The Daughter of Evil Принцесса Рин, Дочь Зла *Len, The Servant of Evil Лен, Слуга Зла *Petty Criminal Мелкий криминал The Servant of Evil Слуга Зла Overview Обзор Рассказ основан на одноимённой песне. Когда в королевстве начинается революция, Лен решает защитить его принцессу и распускает его повязку для волос. Замаскированный под принцессу Рин, Лен подходит к гильотине, несмотря на просьбу красного мечника. Вспоминая его последние моменты с его сестрой-близнецом, слуга слышит звон колокола перед тем, как сказать "Oh, it's snack time!" ("ух ты, время кушать!"). A story based upon the song of the same name. As revolution breaks out in the kingdom, Len resolves to protect his princess and strips off his hair tie. Disguised as Princess Rin, Len approaches the guillotine despite the red swordswoman's pleas. Remembering his final moments with his twin, the servant hears the bell toll before saying: "Oh, it's snack time!" Characters Персонажи *Len, The Servant of Evil Лен, Слуга Зла *The Red Swordswoman, Красный Мечник *Princess Rin, The Daughter of Evil Принцесса Рин, Дочь Зла Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Брошенные в ночь лунного света Overview Обзор Рассказ основан на одноимённой песне. Оставшись одни, брошенные их родителями, которые сказали им оставаться на месте, двое блуждают без конца до того, как натыкаются на стеклянную бутылку. Наполнив её светом луны, они ходят по лесу, составляя друг другу компанию. Внезапно, они находят маленький дом в лесу который, по их мнению, является домом ведьмы. Они решают убить её и вместе открывают дверь. A story based upon the song of the same name. Left alone by their parents who told them to stay put, the two wander endlessly before stumbling upon a glass bottle. Filling it with moonlight, they walk and walk endlessly through the forest while keeping one another company. Suddenly, they find a small house in the woods which they belive being the house of a witch. They decide to kill her and, together, reach to open the door. Characters Персонажи *Hansel Гензель *Gretel Гретель *Mother Мама *Father Папа Evil Food Eater Conchita Overview Обзор Рассказ основан на одноимённой песне. Врываясь в комнату, шеф зовёт Кончиту. В отвращении от увиденных во дворце тел, он просит отпуск. Горничная Кончиты с радостью появляется за шефом, заходит в комнату вместе с её братом. Беседа между Кончитой и её прислугами приводят его к пониманию о её каннибализме. В ужасе, шеф был убит как "предатель" и сварен на её следующую трапезу, к её великому веселью. A story based upon the song of the same name. Bursting into the room, the chef yells for Conchita. Disgusted by the bodies he has seen around the estate, he asks for a vacation. Conchita's maid happily appears from behind the chef and enters the room with her brother. The conversation between Conchita and her servants brings him to the realization of her cannibalism. Horrified, the chef is killed as a "traitor" and cooked as her next meal, much to her glee. Characters *Banica Conchita Баника Кончита *Useless Chef Бесполезный шеф *Wicked Maid Злая горничная *Stupid Butler Тупой дворецкий The Daughter of White Белая Дочь Overview Обзор Невольно узнав секрет своего друга, разъяренная беловолосая девушка начинает колоть одинокую девочку, когда призрак загадочного мальчика появляется, чтобы остановить её. Когда девочка поворачивается, она видит, что там стоит беловолосая монашка, нож спрятан за её спиной. В то время как они разговаривают, её одинокая подруга просит, чтобы она научила её готовить булочки. Когда беловолосая девочка объясняет её причины на ту ночь, она спрашивает, кто был тот мальчик, которого она видела. After unwittingly discovering her friend's secret, the enraged white-haired girl prepares to stab the lonely girl when an apparition of a mysterious child appears to stop her. When the girl turns around, she sees the white-haired nun standing there, the knife hidden behind her back. As the two converse, her lonely friend asks if she could teach her how to make brioche. As the white-haired girl explains her reasons for that night, she questions who the she saw boy was. Characters *The Daughter of White Белая дочь *The Daughter of Green Зелёная дочь *The Lonely Girl Одинокая девочка *The Mysterious Boy Таинственный мальчик The Last Revolver Последний револьвер Overview Обзор Получив приказ убить любимого человека, убийца находится в тяжёлой ситуации, без конца извиняясь перед ним в своих мыслях, в то время как готовится сделать её метку. В последний момент он подходит к ней, говоря, что желает навсегда оставаться на её стороне. Вздрагивая, она стреляет в своего любовника. Она обещает быть вместе с ним перед тем, как направляет пистолет на себя. Receiving her orders to kill the man she loves, the assassin struggles with the situation before her, endlessly apologizing to him in her mind as she prepares to make her mark. At the last moment, he approaches her, saying he wishes to stand beside her forever. Shaken as she shoots her lover. She promises to be together with him soon before turning the gun on herself. Characters *Assassin Убийца *Lover Любовник Twiright Prank Overview Обзор Мальчик находит на пляже коробку, закопанную в песке, с сообщением о секретной легенде моря. Неспособный выйти на улицу поиграть, мальчик утешает свою угрюмую сестру-близнеца и она рассказывает, что желает стать такой же правительницей, о которой читала в книгах. Мальчик соглашается на её просьбу разделить день и ночь между ними, и демон из коробки заглушает читателя о зловещей судьбе, которую двое привели на себя. On the beach, a boy finds a box buried in the sand with a message about a secret legend of the sea. Unable to go out and play, the boy comforts his glum twin sister and she relates how she wishes to become like a ruler she read about in storybooks. Asking that they split the day and night between each other, he accepts her wish, and the demon from the box hushes the reader of the ominous fate the two make for themselves. Characters *Young Prince Len Юный принц Лен *Young Princess Rin Юная принцесса Рин *Chamberlain Камергер *Demon Демон Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и происхождение *''Мементо'' - сувенир, напоминающий другим о прошлом, который ссылается на все песни, нарисованные Ичикой до того времени. *A memento is a keepsake reminding others of the past, referencing all the songs Ichika provided artwork for up till that point. Curiosities Интересные вещи *Хотя события и персонажи описываются не так, как их воплощения в Evillious Chronicles, многие дизайны персонажей проявляют идеи на официальные дизайны, использованные в сериях The Daughter of Evil. *Although the events and characters are portrayed differently than their Evillious Chronicles incarnations, many of the designs of the characters show inspiration for the official designs used in The Daughter of Evil series. *Иронично, книга была выпущена после The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow. *Ironically, the book was released after The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow. Gallery Галерея DoE= 003vt.jpg|The Daughter of Evil looks down upon the man with disdain 004hyv.jpg|Gleefully, she amuses herself with him as he argues 005oi.jpg|As he is beheaded, she demands he kneel to her |-| SoE= 102jp.jpg|The Servant of Evil watches the revolution take place 103mv.jpg|The Red swordswoman torn by the servant's execution 105xnv.jpg|"The Daughter of Evil" saying her favorite phrase at the guillotine |-| AMN= 202tj.jpg|The two children were taken and abandoned in the forest 203qr.jpg|With a moonlit glass bottle they walk aimlessly for home 204vnu.jpg|Finding a house in the woods, they realize it is the witch's home |-| EFEC= 302hz.jpg|The chef disrupts Conchita in her quarters, wineglass in hand 304.jpg|The servants demand the chef give respect to "great" Conchita 305mq.jpg|Banica smiles before the chef is killed, cooked, and served to her |-| DoW= 402o.jpg|The Daughter of White discovering her friend's identity 403kg.jpg|Stopped by a mysterious boy, she hides the weapon 404em.jpg|She sees her friend is like she was, alone and very sad |-| TLR= 502y.jpg|Given her orders, the assassin reflects on her task 503xi.jpg|Realizing her actions, he smiles and tries to comfort her 504a.jpg|In his final moments, he admits he wants to be beside her |-| TP= 602lu.jpg|The boy discovers a box with an old legend at the beach 603dk.jpg|The boy comforts his unhappy twin as she pouts in their room 605xh.jpg|The girl's ominous aura as they both head down the path of Evil Категория:Книги Категория:Манга